


Seventeen

by SlushiesAndSuicide



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Ghost! Heather chandler, Suicide, Thats kind of the point of story, Uhhhhh what am i supposed to put here, What Was I Thinking?, Would suicide be considered explicit? I have no idea, Yeah this has a lot of suicide attempts, im trying, this is pretty dark, what even are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlushiesAndSuicide/pseuds/SlushiesAndSuicide
Summary: "The best way for this to work Is either we're both living, or we're both dead"





	Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is my first fic here, so sorry if it's not as expected, it's pretty dark if you couldn't tell well I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Edit: YES THIS IS A UPDATE YOU ARE READING A UPDATED VERSION
> 
> Hi i'm Lauren and i'm a lazy fuckhead and decided to make my '18 chapter long fic' a fuckin one shot  
> Hey i mean I finished it  
> Enjoy you heckers

"The best way for this to work Is either we're both living, or we're both dead," Veronica acknowledged, "and since you're well, dead and there is no way bringing you back," She shifted in her chair turning to face Heather again "it would be easier if we were both dead," Veronica added turning towards Chandler to hear her reply.

"But that's going to be awhile, can't we just do this and figure it out later?" Heather replied glancing at Veronica. "Wait," She paused "You don't mean-" she was cut off.

Veronica simply nodded, "it's for the best, Heather. Then we can do whatever we want together and I don't have to keep on sacrificing shit to you and let my bank account suffer," she let out a small laugh while as Chandler simply blankly started at the pajama-clad girl.

"Veronica, this is the dumbest idea I have ever heard of, and it's so fucking cliche you don't understand. You're not gonna throw your life away just to be with me."

"Then what are we gonna do then? Just you watch me grow old while you just sit there, looking seventeen forever? Heather, I love you, and I kind of don't want to watch myself grow old and still be with somebody who looks seventeen and I are sure you don't wanna date some old ass lady."

"You have a point there, but it's still cliche as fuck, this isn't Romeo and Juliet, Veronica" Heather argued, she crossed her arms turning away for a second, then turning back towards her girlfriend.

"Nice Shakespeare reference, but I am doing it, again for the greater good" Veronica commented.

"God damn Veronica, you're so stubborn, I mean yeah I love you I guess, but it's not worth killing yourself over like I said earlier, can't we just figure it out in a few years? I mean it would be easier, what about you're parents and shit?" Heather replied.

"Well, I don't know about them, judging by that fake suicide attempt they would be more shocked than sad, but then again, I really don't know" Veronica shifted again, spinning a little bit in her chair.

"Fair, I guess" Heather replied simply.

"Well now that we have that figured out, what do we do until then?" Veronica asked.

"Just wait till tomorrow I guess," Heather said.

"Well, unlike you I need sleep, goodnight, Heather," Veronica stated.

"Night Ronnie"

* * *

 

the next morning

Veronica woke up

This time with different plans than just getting a small cup of coffee, petting her cat, relaxing on the couch watching some tv, it wasn't a usual morning for her, Not at all.

She decided to go out like the one she loved did herself.

Drain cleaner.

It was a guaranteed success, not much could come out of it other than death or possibly living but in extremely horrible conditions, and so she hoped for the death option.

Not like it was worth much to her anyway.

She had a falling out with Martha and Mac, they all went off to college, Veronica did too, she got into Harvard, her dream school, but she had so much on her mind, she couldn't get through it. So many thoughts, so many memories.

She wanted it to be over. She thought maybe returning to Sherwood would settle things, She thought it could help.

But then she appeared.

There with all of her ghostly glory.

She stood there, or would it be known as floating? Veronica sure as hell wasn't sure.

All she cared about was the red-robed ghost who stood ahead of her.

It was a lot to take in.

But that small moment of shock didn't last long.

The tension was cut.

All by a single sentence

"Guess who's back," Chandler smirked.

Veronica was so shocked she couldn't say a single word, let alone a reply.

Who would have a reply? To somebody they thought was dead for the longest time?

Nobody I know of.

Yet the tension still stayed.

Until she finally had a reply.

"How the fuck did you get here," Veronica questioned.

"Haven't you heard? All ghosts have unfinished business, Veronica" Heather blandly stated.

"Well no shit Heather, What's this fucking business you need to finish, What do you want?" Veronica asked.

"You."

Heather landed down that reply as it was nothing big, yet somehow it was the biggest thing Veronica had heard about in a while.

"Don't play fucking dumb, I've wanted you for years and then you came along with Bo fucking Diddly and took away one of the things I needed most. I guess it was fair, such a tragedy though, wasn't it Veronica." Heather retorted.

That fucking sentence made her lose it, she heald it in so long.

And so there she was, on the floor, just a ball of emotions, constantly apologizing.

But then she felt a cold touch lift her head up, and instead of laughing at her like she would have in the past, embraced the shaken blue-clad girl.

Back to where we were.

It was simple, really.

Bottle of the blue liquid in her hand, a cup in the other.

Bottoms up.

She woke up in Chandler's embrace and it stayed that way for awhile.

And then she was gone but definitely happier than she ever has been before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it me I updated this shitshow do you love me now 
> 
> Also  
> Special thanks to my good friend @bingethegay for being my beta reader and helping with Grammar and a few other things!


End file.
